SS
by Kaho
Summary: Saat Sakura sangat menginginkan susu dari Sasuke, namun pemuda itu malah menghindarinya. Bad summary xD RnR pls :D


©All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**SS**

_By Kaho_

* * *

**Warning**

Typo, OOC, garing,

* * *

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun~"_

"_Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?"_

Sasuke melirik, dari ujung matanya dia dapat melihat Sakura sedang mondar-mandir mencarinya. Ini tak seperti biasanya, pemuda emo itu memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sakura, gadis yang sudah hampir 5 tahun dia pacari. Ini semua semata-mata tanpa alasan, hanya saja, dia memang harus menjauhi gadis itu. Jika saja gadis itu menemukannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Saat siluet gadis _pink_ itu menghilang Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

Brak!

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sasuke berjenggit kaget saat pintu ruang olahraga terbuka. Bayangan sosok gadis di depan pintu itu semakin mendekat.

_Ah! Sial! Kalau dia menemukanku! Habislah. _Itulah yang terpikirkan dalam otaknya, saat merasakan ancaman di depan mata.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau ada disini kah?" Sakura celingukan.

Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu kotak menahan nafasnya ngeri.

"Ah~ Kalau begitu aku minta sama Sasori-_kun_ saja." Ujar Sakura cemberut.

_Ke—kenapa malah memintanya pada si merah itu? Cih, bagaimana ini?!_

"Ya sudah ya Sasuke-_kun_. _Jaa_~" sambung Sakura disusul bunyi pintu menutup.

"Tu—tunggu!"

Sepertinya terlambat, Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri, dia terus membayangkan kejadian yang akan terjadi antara Sakura dan si merah itu.

"Argh! Sial! Seharusnya aku keluar tadi!" keluhnya.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun menyesal?" tanya Sakura disusul kekehan gelinya.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sial! Dia ketipu! Rasanya dia mau segera lari dari sini, tapi mengingat tentang si merah malah membuatnya ragu. Tapi jika bersama Sakura di tempat seperti ini, maka habislah dia. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk tenang, sikap panik hanya akan membuat Sakura senang, dan malah semakin mempermainkannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Susu." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke diam menatap gadis dihadapannya mengerti akan hal yang tengah diminta kekasihnya itu.

"A—aku sudah memberimu tadi pagi kan."

"Itu kan untuk sarapan, untuk makan siang belum." Sakura cemberut.

"Ta—tapi kau tidak perlu membuntutiku seperti ini." Kesal Sasuke.

"Habisnya Sasuke-_kun_ pasti nggak mau ngasih lagi." Rengek Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura memajukan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri spontan melangkah mundur hingga akhirnya dia tak bisa melangkah lagi gara-gara pintu di belakangnya. Mau maju tapi Sakura sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"A—aku tidak bisa!" ujar Sasuke, tangannya memegang bahu Sakura mencoba menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Atau kau ingin aku minta pada Sasori-_kun_?" Sakura tersenyum miring. Dia tahu ancaman ini akan meluluhkan pemuda emo tersebut.

_Lagi-lagi si merah!_

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh leher pemuda jangkung di depannya. Sementara itu Sasuke berpikir keras, ia tahu kalau menolaknya kejadian tempo hari akan terulang lagi. Dan dia sangat tidak menginginkan itu!

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menciumnya, "_Hai_, silakan lakukan yang kau mau."

Tersirat kebahagiaan karena usahanya mengancam Sasuke berhasil. Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu di matras di pojok ruangan. Dirinya lantas duduk di perut Sasuke dan menciumi wajahnya.

Sasuke diam, namun rona pink di pipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ia kalah telak, namun tidak menyesal dan mengikuti permainan kekasihnya ini. Bukan, bukan permainan, melainkan mengikuti nyidamnya Sakura.

Dalam ruangan gelap dan sepi itu terkadang terdengar desahan pelan Sasuke saat jari Sakura memilin lembut putingnya ditambah cumbuan lidah di puting satunya yang membuatnya ingin segera menyerang Sakura dan membuatnya menjeritkan namanya.

Hanya saja ini lain, dimulai dari empat bulan lalu mendadak Sakura menelponnya. Suaranya aneh, jadi dia putuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya di tengah malam. Waktu itu keadaan sangat sepi dan ruangan gelap total. Yang ia lihat hanya Sakura yang sedang meringkuk di sofa. Entahlah kenapa, namun saat Sasuke mendekat, si Sakura segera menubruk dan menindihnya. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Sasuke malam itu, Sakura sangat seksi. Piyama yang acak-acakan dengan kancing baju tidak terpasang sempurna, aroma keringatnya. Suaranya yang gemetar. Dan caranya memanggil nama 'Sasuke-_kun_' semakin membuatnya gila, membuatnya langsung menyerang si _pink_ dan melupakan satu hal terpenting. KONDOM.

Dan hasil empat bulan itu adalah ini. Sekarang Sakura tengah mengandung anak mereka, hal yang membuatnya stres bukanlah karena mereka masih muda, tapi karena nyidamnya Sakura yang aneh dan menyiksanya.

"Sa—sakura.." desis Sasuke saat tangan Sakura menekan-nekan tonjolan di celananya yang semakin membesar.

Sasuke menggenggam pinggiran matras kencang saat Sakura berhasil melepas celana jeansnya dan menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke kejantanan pemuda tersebut yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

Di dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat. Kenapa saat Sakura sangat agresif, dia malah hamil? Andai saja dia tidak hamil sudah dari tadi dia akan memperkosanya. Menusuk-nusuknya tanpa ampun!

"Ugh~" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat merasa kejantanannya terbebas dan langsung di sambut benda berlendir yang hangat.

Nafas yang semakin berat dan udara yang semakin memanas membuatnya terbawa suasana. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menjilati ujung kejantanannya. Merasakan gelisah karena Sakura belum mau memasukkannya.

Seperti tau apa yang diinginkan Sasuke dari sorot matanya, Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namun tak lantas ia menuruti keinginan Sasuke, ia terus saja menjilati kejantanan Sasuke dan memainkan bola-bolanya. Terkadang dia menghisap lubang di ujung kejantanan Sasuke cukup kuat dan membuat pemuda emo itu mengerang cukup jelas. Atau saat ia masih menghisap ujung kejantanan Sasuke dibarengi gerakan tangan naik turun yang cepat dan menghasilkan ekspresi Sasuke yang tak bisa tergambarkan. Matanya tertutup rapat, gerak tubuhnya yang gelisah, dan desahan erotisnya yang menggema.

"Tidak usah ditahan, Sasuke-_kun_." Goda Sakura dengan tangan yang masih mengocok kejantanannya

Sasuke mengernyit, darimana Sakura bisa melakukan ini. Padahal dulu dia sangat malu melakukan hal semacam ini. Harus ada rayuan gombal dan semacamnya.

"Sa-ku-ra-_chan_, ka—Argh~"

Tubuh Sasuke melengkung membentuk busur saat entah sejak kapan Sakura melepas kaos dan branya dan kini menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dengan payudaranya. Lidahnya menjilat-jilati ujung kejantanan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memasukkan setengahnya.

Sasuke mengerang beberapa kali dan diantara erangan itu terkadang terdengar umpatannya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis polos ini bisa melakukan hal yang sangat menyiksanya seperti ini. Apa ini semua balasan karena dulu dia suka mempermainkannya.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sakura dan mendorong agar kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat, membiarkan kejantanannya menusuk-nusuk rongga mulut yang sedari tadi menghisapnya.

"SA!"

Kali ini Sasuke mengerang sangat keras dibarengi dengan semprotan spermanya yang begitu banyak di mulut Sakura. Bahkan saat Sakura mengeluarkannya, kejantanan Sasuke masih menyemburkan sperma cukup banyak. Sasuke akhirnya ambruk, nafasnya menderu-deru.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas susunya." Kata Sakura sambil menjilati sperma di tangan dan dadanya.

Yah, ini lah maksud Sakura dengan susu dan inilah alasan mengapa Sasuke melarikan diri. Sudah sebulan Sakura nyidam hal seperti ini, jujur ini sangat menyiksa karena Sakura sedang hamil dan Sasuke cukup takut untuk berhubungan intim dengannya, takut anaknya akan kenapa-napa. Dia pernah menolak sekali, dan berakhir dengan hampir saja susunya Sasori mengalir di tubuh Sakura.

Namun jika dia terus menurutinya, dia takut akan tidak bisa menahan diri seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Empat jam berlalu dan Sasuke Uchiha belum mampu untuk menghentikan aksinya, memperkosa kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**SS (Susunya Sasuke)**

**FIN**

* * *

Yosh! Nggak tau ini apaan, asal buat sama asal publish ._. nggak tau juga mau kasi genre apaan. Arigatou sudah membaca sampai sini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan xD mind to review pls? :3


End file.
